Safe and Sound
by MrsMalfoy12345
Summary: Fremione. Hermione and Fred have a final moment.


I Own Nothing Other Than My Ideas :)

Please tell me what you think it would mean the world to me.

She wouldn't stop crying. The tears fell down her face in silver tracks. Don't cry angel he thought. He hated it when she cried. She hardly ever did. That's what made it so terrible when she did. She was usually so strong. Don't cry pet. She was sitting in her bedroom alone. Her head was in her hands. The house was empty apart from her. Her parents were no where to be seen. She had removed herself from their memory before the war. Word was they had moved to Australia. Her room was the way it had always been though. Photos lined the pale purple walls. They were of everyone she was friends with. Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the rest. Beside her on the bed was photographs of them. She and him. They smiled brightly and danced around in some. His heart felt heavy. He felt airless. Please darling smile. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He ran a hand through her hair. She kept crying. He called her name softly. She jerked her head up. Her eyes widened when the saw his ghostly figure. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. He pulled her close to him. He spoke in quiet tones the way you would to a frightened animal. Tears filled his eyes.

"Why Freddie? Why you?" She asked.

He sighed and gave no answer. She slid out of his embrace to look at him.

"I miss you."

His voice was hoarse when he replied. "I'll always love you dear. Though I may not always be here to let you see. You are always on my mind."

She cried harder now and he pulled her back to him.

"What's heaven like Fred?" She asked.

He thought of how it was such an innocent question that would receive a cold answer.

"I don't know yet. You see I'm not ready to leave you behind. I need to say goodbye Hermione. I need to leave and you need to move on." He said sadly trying not to make it seem like it was her fault.

It wasn't her fault. It was his. He want ready to move on and leave her. She meant to much. He could see her trying not to cry. He ran a hand through her brown, soft hair. He was making the most of what time he had left. He was going to tell her everything he had meant to in life. She shifted her position trying to see his face. He looked into her deep, hazel eyes and felt an ache in his chest. He forced a smile for her. She bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling down her already wet face. He himself was on the brink of tears. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for her. She smiled at him. He could never resist her smile. It was so disarming. It made his heart do backflips.

"We need to say goodbye." She said simply.

"I need to tell you something. How much I..." He said

She interrupted him, tears making he voice hoarse. "I know."

He pulled her into a light kiss. It lasted for moments. A tear made its way down his cheek. Many more followed these.

"Don't forget me. Promise me you won't forget." He said.

"I will never forget you Frederick Gideon Weasley." She told him.

He stared at the young woman before him. She had grown so much in the last few years. She was so beautiful. And strong. Her heart was made of gold. He was going to miss her terribly. Heaven was going to be lonely without her. He would die inside of loneliness and longing for the know it all that stole his heart. He held her close for ages. Not wanting to let go. He stiffened all over as a pain gripped his body. Her eyes widened as she tried to help him. Her hands fell through his now almost transparent form. It was happening. He was crossing over. Tears fell rapidly down his face. He stood up from the bed. She followed him to the window.

"Look at the sun Mione. Whenever you see the sun think of me and the days we spent picnicking in the summer sun. Think of me whenever you see a shooting star. That's me watching over you. Think of me when you feel alone and know I'm with you. Know that I will always be with you. In your dreams, in your shadow. I'll be with you wherever you go. As long as you believe in our love and don't forget me. I'll stay with you forever. And I will never give up on our love. Your my angel Hermione and you were my reason to live. Please make my memory a reason you live and live happily. Don't drown in sorrow. When I go pour yourself a drink and play our song. You know the one. Visit my family and tell then I love them. Tell George to get a move on with the shop. You were wonderful Hermione. I love you and I always will."

"Oh Fred..." She was lost for words.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little," he replied. "But as long as your here I can face anything."

She cried and held his almost invisible hand.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore. I'm just tired." He said.

"You go to sleep then my love and when you wake up I'll be with you." She said through tears.

"My angel. Full of grace." He said and he faded away into nothing. She breathed heavily and did as he told her to do. She put on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. She sat down beside her old CD player and played their song. She smiled an let the final words of her lover, her best friend to swallow her up. And she was ready to move on.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound


End file.
